


one look one touch of a hand

by Tecnomotive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 NHL Playoffs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, virre is a total power bottom and a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecnomotive/pseuds/Tecnomotive
Summary: “Where’s Filip?” Viktor dares to ask. Ryan gets the belt open, tugs down Viktor’s pants and boxers and picks him up, pinning him against the wall. Instead of answering Viktor’s question just yet, he grinds his thigh against Viktor’s bare, flushed dick, drawing a pretty moan out of him.“House rules. No goal, no reward,” Ryan finally says looking Viktor straight in the eye, and then crashes their lips together, hand cupping Viktor’s jaw. Oh, Viktor thinks. It’s like that.





	one look one touch of a hand

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhh i wrote this during the first round vs chicago in last years playoffs and there was supposed to be four parts (one for each game lmao get swept) with filip actually involved in them but idk i never got around to writing the last two so now its just joey and arvi. i actually forgot how explicit this was when i found this again just now jhfjhjfhsfhskfk enjoy

**GAME 1**

 

It’s a–it’s a start, Viktor figures. It’s no more than one goal and one win, but it’s enough for a start and Pekka getting a shutout was pretty incredible. The goal he scored was a pretty one too, even if he says so himself, and definitely something he thinks he deserves to get a reward for. He’s pretty sure Ryan agrees; he got a lot of pats on the head on the ice and even though after that Ryan has been pretty silent, Viktor has known him long enough to tell it’s necessarily not a bad thing.   
  
Ryan pulls to the curb in silence and Viktor almost asks him why Filip isn’t with them, but then decides not to. He trusts Ryan to explain himself later.   
  
They barely make it through the front door when Ryan already has his hands on Viktor. He slams him against the wall almost knocking over the small table set next to the front door, and Viktor goes with it; he likes it when Ryan gets rough, he won’t break–he knows that Ryan knows he won’t. Ryan’s hands are all over him–unbuttoning his shirt, then tugging on his hair, and Viktor doesn’t know what else to do but to bury his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck and kiss, try to mark him like teenagers do.   
  
Ryan seems to calm down a little when his hands find their way to Viktor’s belt and then focus on trying to get it open.    
  
“Where’s Filip?” Viktor dares to ask. Ryan gets the belt open, tugs down Viktor’s pants and boxers and picks him up, pinning him against the wall. Instead of answering Viktor’s question just yet, he grinds his thigh against Viktor’s bare, flushed dick, drawing a pretty moan out of him.   
  
“House rules. No goal, no reward,” Ryan finally says looking Viktor straight in the eye, and then crashes their lips together, hand cupping Viktor’s jaw. Oh, Viktor thinks. It’s like that.   
  
Ryan still has his pants on, he’s grinding his fabric-covered thigh against Viktor’s dick and muffles Viktor’s uncontrollable sobs and whimpers with sloppy kisses, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Viktor feels overwhelmed; Ryan’s fingers digging into his thigh to keep him up, the weight of his body pinning him against the wall and his thigh grinding against his dick–it’s so much at once, but so, so good. Ryan’s fingers slowly track down from Viktor’s cheek to brush against his lips only to slip past them, and without being told Viktor sucks Ryan’s fingers wet before he wraps them around Viktor’s dick between their bodies, earning moan after moan from Viktor’s already spent lips.   
  
“But he-” Viktor starts but Ryan interrupts him by squeezing the base of his dick, quickly turning his words into nothing but a gasp of breath.   
  
“Filip,” Ryan murmurs close to Viktor’s ear and squeezes again, then thumbs the tip, “will have his reward when he has earned it.”   
  
Viktor lets out a quiet whimper when Ryan’s fingers return to his lips and he’s told to suck, and he does–he sucks them wet, knowing how pretty he looks staring up at Ryan through his lashes. He watches Ryan’s eyes go dark and before he notices he’s kneeling on the floor, helping Ryan battle open his pants–he then tugs them to mid-thigh, shivering under Ryan’s touch when he runs his hand through his hair, pulling his head back to make eye contact. Viktor lets his lips gap a little as he tries how far Ryan will let him move, getting close enough to kiss Ryan’s shaft through his boxers openmouthed. Ryan tugs his hair harder and Viktor pulls down his boxers, his own dick leaking precome to the floor as he tentatively licks the tip of Ryan’s hard dick, not breaking eye contact. Viktor hears Ryan groan under his breath, his own dick jumping at that, and slowly takes more and more of Ryan to the warm wetness of his mouth.   
  
“Fuck, that’s–god, that’s so good,” Ryan says, voice hoarse and moans as Viktor hums around his dick. “God I, I really need to show this to Filip.”    
  
Viktor barely catches it but as he looks up Ryan already has his phone ready–Viktor doesn’t know if it’s a photo or a video, but it’s over pretty quickly so he guesses on the former. Ryan puts his phone back in the pocket of his jacket and Viktor pulls off his cock with a blobbing sound, Ryan groaning in displeasure.   
  
“You’re not gonna take more photos than that?” he asks, tentatively licking along the underside of Ryan’s shaft.   
  
Ryan hisses as Viktor scrapes his teeth against his cock and tightens his grasp of Viktor’s short hair. “It’s just a little teasing, you know,” he smirks. “He’ll get more next time.”   
  
Viktor smiles up at him and once again closes his lips around Ryan’s tip, then wraps a hand around its base, other hand wrapping around his own dick. Ryan’s head falls back against the wall as Viktor picks up pace, tears quickly forming in his eyes as he takes Ryan deeper and deeper until his dick is hitting the back of his throat–he tries not to choke on it but can’t help the gagging noises, and steals a quick glance up at Ryan only to notice how dark his eyes have gone. Then Ryan is pulling out, hand jerking his dick and the other pulling Viktor’s head back by the hair; Viktor feels his own dick throb in his hand and soon he’s coming on the floor as Ryan comes all over his face–he catches some of it in his mouth, swallows what he can. Ryan’s still groaning under his breath as Viktor goes to lick his dick clean with a small smirk on his face, looking up at Ryan.   
  
“Up,” Ryan suddenly instructs and helps Viktor on his feet. He catches some come on Viktor’s cheek that he swipes into Viktor’s mouth, watching closely as he licks his fingers clean. Then, with a half-smile on his face, he says, “C’mon, let’s go clean you up.” **  
**

 

 

**GAME 2**

Ryan seems impatient from the get-go. Viktor has noticed that sometimes scoring a goal, important or not, makes him feel a bit too entitled to his rewards, but it’s something Viktor has learned to deal with. And Ryan has a soft spot for him so he makes it easy for him, too.  
  
Once again they barely make it through the door when Ryan already has his hand on Viktor’s neck, bending it to gain more space, but before he has time to suck any permanent mark there, Viktor grabs him by the wrist and pulls his hand away. Ryan looks at Viktor in confusion and biting his lip, Viktor resists a smirk.  
  
“Upstairs,” Viktor guides and Ryan frowns. Viktor isn’t going to repeat himself so he raises his brows in expectation until Ryan obeys.  
  
When they make it upstairs to the master bedroom, Viktor grabs Ryan by the tie still hanging loosely around his neck and kisses him softly on the lips, pulling away as soon as Ryan gets too excited. He seems confused, frustrated maybe, but Viktor is sure he’ll catch up soon–he probably already has. Viktor walks them to the bed, hand still tugging Ryan’s tie and maintains eye contact until the backs of Ryan’s knees hit the bed; Viktor nudges him and Ryan falls back with ease. He moves to straddle him, feels Ryan’s already hard dick through the layers of fabric between them and grinds, almost as like a payback from the other day, drawing these little breathless moans from Ryan.  
  
“Why isn’t–why isn’t Filip here?” Ryan asks between the sounds he’s making and moves his hands to cup Viktor’s hips. “He still got a point-”  
  
Viktor shushes him, kissing him slowly.  
  
“You set the rules, didn’t you? No goal, no reward,” he murmurs against Ryan’s lips, this time unable to resist a smirk. Ryan doesn’t say anything but seems out of breath, and something about having Ryan so helplessly wrapped around his finger does things to him.  
  
Viktor kisses him again and Ryan seems more eager and frantic than before–he’s grabbing Viktor’s hips tightly, digging his fingers there where he failed to leave permanent bruising a few nights ago. Viktor gets rid of both their jackets and shirts, forcing Ryan to back down on the bed until his back hits the headboard; he brushes his lips quickly enough to leave Ryan waiting for more, and trails kisses down his jaw, then neck, teeth leaving red marks faint enough to not last the night.  
  
Ryan’s hands find their way to Viktor’s hair as he moves lower; sweet kisses on his collarbones, tongue swirling around his nipple–Ryan tugs harder–, hands fiddling with the zip of his pants, then pulling them down. The front of Ryan’s boxers is already damp from precome, and Viktor mouths on the wet fabric, drags his tongue where the shaft lies, knowing how infuriating a feeling it is to Ryan–so close, so good, but not enough. Viktor watches Ryan’s head fall back against the headboard, eyes closed.  
  
Ryan is trying to suppress his moans but fails as soon as Viktor pulls his boxers down, almost immediately pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his dick. Viktor’s lips are pulled to a smirk, one hand firmly on Ryan’s hip and one wrapped around the base of his dick, and a stern look in his eyes telling Ryan he’s in charge now, and Ryan has no other option but to play along, do what he’s told.  
  
He takes the tip into his mouth, barely even sucking but it’s hot, it’s warm, and Ryan grits his teeth, lets out a gasp. Viktor smiles around his dick–it twitches as he hums in... amusement, perhaps, and wills himself looser to take it further and further to his mouth, cheeks hollowed, making staying silent a struggle for Ryan. Viktor is moving up and down infuriatingly slowly, the tip continuously hitting the back of his throat and he knows Ryan is close; breath erratic, hands tugging his hair tighter and tighter–and then Viktor stops, pulls off with a blobbing sound, and kisses Ryan on the lips before he gets to say anything.  
  
“You’re a tease,” Ryan says as Viktor breaks their kiss, getting a smug smile in return. Viktor bends over to the nightstand–he knows where to look, this isn’t his first time spending one of these nights in Ryan’s bedroom.  
  
He quickly finds what he’s looking for and says, “Put this on,” throwing Ryan a condom. Ryan obeys, ripping the foil open with care and by the time Viktor has found the near-empty bottle of lube and propped himself back on Ryan’s lap, he’s got it on. Viktor kisses him once again, as kissing is quite literally the only way he has to keep Ryan silent, and he doesn’t really mind kissing him either. He warms the lube in his fingers and gently presses one against his rim, gasping into the kiss. Ryan seems… displeased, frustrated, like he’d be upset about not getting to do that to Viktor himself–so Viktor pushes the finger in, pulls it out, moaning against Ryan’s lips. And Ryan is definitely getting impatient, brow furrowed as he holds onto Viktor’s hips, unable to touch himself because of the way Viktor has positioned himself on his lap.  
  
“God, you fucking–” he groans under his breath and Viktor silences him with a kiss, pushing another finger past his rim. He tries a third after getting adjusted to the sensation of two, whining against Ryan’s lips, Ryan almost whining back, and god–it’s so much, it’s–enough.  
  
Viktor pulls out his fingers and sets his other hand on Ryan’s shoulder, propping himself higher to align himself with Ryan’s dick. “Put your hands on your sides,” he instructs Ryan before doing anything. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Ryan frowns at him, clearly not happy but does as he’s told. Viktor lets his head loll back, eyes pinched closed as he slowly guides himself down on Ryan’s shaft–first the tip, then an inch more, then another–getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure of being so, so full. Ryan is having a hard time keeping still under him, legs almost trembling and trying his best to keep his hands off Viktor, who pays him a smirk as he slowly slides up and down on Ryan’s dick.  
  
“Arvi, I-” Ryan tries, hands barely keeping still, but Viktor shushes him by placing a finger on his lips, leaning in for yet another kiss to keep Ryan silent for a while. He’s picking up pace, his hands on Ryan’s shoulders keeping him stable–he’s panting against Ryan’s lips, Ryan’s panting back and then his hands are on Viktor’s thighs, and Viktor wants to tell him to get them off, but god, he’s close, so close, just a bit more, almost there; Ryan thrusts back once, and that’s enough to send Viktor over the edge, his cries mixing with Ryan’s groans and incoherent words he’s mumbling against Viktor’s lips. Ryan’s dick twitches inside him as he comes–it’s unpleasant, it burns a bit, but it’s over soon as Ryan pulls out, breath hot against the hollow of Viktor’s throat.  
  
Viktor is too tired and spent to move from Ryan’s lap just yet. He presses their foreheads together, feels Ryan’s hands cupping his ass to pull him closer.  
  
“I really wish Filip was here,” Viktor says. It’s a fun game that they’re playing but he still loves Filip just as much he loves Ryan. Ryan laughs at him but doesn’t say anything, and Viktor thinks he must be pouting–he gets a kiss before he gets to think further.  
  
Ryan brings his hand up to run a thumb on Viktor’s cheekbone, and says, “We should sleep now. There are still games left to play.” Viktor smiles.


End file.
